sciencewikiaorg_ru-20200216-history
Медиавирус
Медиави́рус ( ) — термин, введённый американским специалистом в области средств массовой информации Дугласом Рашкоффом для обозначения медиасобытий, вызывающих прямо или косвенно определённые изменения в жизни общества. Возникновение термина thumb|Обложка [[английский язык|англоязычного издания книги Дугласа Рашкоффа о медиавирусах под названием «Media Virus! Hidden Agendas in Popular Culture».]]Дуглас Рашкофф в книге «Media Virus! Hidden Agendas in Popular Culture» (1994, — «Медиавирус. Как поп-культура тайно воздействует на ваше сознание», 2003) на различных примерах описывает, как современные СМИ манипулируют общественным мнением, продвигая интересы их владельцев в виду своей корпоративной природы. Эффектом от данной книги стало придание Дугласу Рашкоффу статуса «виртуозного медиааналитика»douglas rushkoff. Существуя на деньги рекламодателей и дотации государственных корпораций, СМИ, вольно и невольно, продвигают повсеместно потребительские ценности (консюмеризм), формируют определённое общественное мнение и, в итоге, контролируют общедоступное описание мира. По мнению Рашкоффа, вместе с развитием технологий средств массовой информации в мировой и, более всего, в американской культуре появилось целое поколение «икс», выросшее в тесном контакте с массмедиа, свободно знакомое с информационными технологиями и по-настоящему функционирующее в мировом «эфире» (который Рашкофф считает синонимом «медиа») — инфосфере, или «медиапространстве» ( ), прообраза виртуальной реальности. Отдельные представители данного поколения, обладающие пониманием психологии, социологии, маркетинга, знакомые с приёмами нейролингвистического программирования и психологии влияния, создают организованные группы, целью которых ставится проведение «медиадиверсий», способных взорвать карту реальности, создаваемую СМИ, — чаще всего упрощённую модель мира. И если раньше «медиапространство» большинством людей воспринималось в качестве медиума, посредника, информирующего людей о реальности, то сейчас всё больше людей относится к инфосфере, как к отдельному феномену, существующему по своим законам. В книге «Медиавирус» Рашкофф подробно описывает фактор, противодействующий преднамеренному упрощению картины мира средствами массовой информации, — медиасобытия, «вызывающие подлинные социальные перемены», детища сложившейся ситуации, информация о которых распространяется в информационной среде по принципу вирусов, названных Рашкоффом медиавирусами. Именно запуском подобных медиавирусов и занимаются современные медиаактивисты и специалисты по массмедиа. Плодами их работы могут пользоваться предвыборные штабы, крупные корпорации и другие заинтересованные лица. Медиавирусы — распространяющиеся по инфосфере мемы и мемокомплексы, чья информация изменяет восприятие людьми локальных и глобальных событий. Научная дисциплина, изучающая вирусные и менее влиятельные мемы, называется меметика, плодами которой и пользовался Дуглас Рашкофф для формирования концепции «медиавируса». Оболочкой медиавируса как фактора, раскрывающего сложность и полноту связей инфосферы, может быть: * Событие * Изобретение * Технология * Научная теория * Философская система * Сексуальный скандал * Поп-звезда * И т. д. Вызывая интерес у потребителей массмедиа, распространяясь, даже, казалось бы, немасштабные события способны вызвать серьёзный сдвиг в массовом сознании. Для описания этого Дуглас Рашкофф любит приводить известный пример «эффекта бабочки»: незначительное событие в одной части сложной системы может спровоцировать непредсказуемые катастрофические изменения в другой. Сегодня естественной сферой распространения медиавирусов можно считать Интернет. Некоторые исследователи придерживаются гипотезы, что интернет может в скором будущем служить плацдармом для революций.См., например, Graham Meikle, «Future Active: Media Activism & the Internet». Как бы то ни было, если судить по текущему положению дел, получившая широкое распространение Wikipedia подпадает под определение весьма крупномасштабного медиавируса в Интернете, оказывающего значительное влияние на общество.Об эффекте на массмедиа можно судить, в частности, по разделу «Пресса о Википедии». Виды медиавирусов thumb|left|[[Рашкофф, Дуглас|Дуглас Рашкофф, описавший концепцию медиавирусов.]]Можно выделить три вида медиавирусов: * Преднамеренно созданные медиавирусы, сознательно кем-то запускаемые, чтобы способствовать распространению какого-либо товара или идеологии. Примерами таких вирусов Рашкофф называет рекламные трюки и акции медиаактивистов. * «Кооптированные» вирусы, или «вирусы-тягачи», могущие возникнуть спонтанно, но мгновенно утилизируемые заинтересованными группами с целью распространения собственных концепций. Примеры включают скандал вокруг Вуди Алена и Миа Фэрроу (использовался республиканцами для критики концепций демократов), эпидемию СПИДа (была использована консерваторами для обвинения гомосексуалистов) и др. * Полностью самозарождающиеся вирусы — медиавирусы, вызывающие интерес и распространяющиеся сами по себе. Примерами могут служить избиение Родни Кинга, новые технологии или научные открытия. Отличия медиавирусов от PR-трюков По словам Рашкоффа, вирусы противодействуют чрезмерному упрощению и отвлечению внимания. Чтобы отличить их от обычных PR-трюков, следует определить, упрощает ли информационное событие вопрос, сводит ли его к эмоциям, или делает его сложным. Вирус всегда раскрывает сложность связей в системе, в то время, как PR-трюк вопрос упрощает (например, слоган «Скажи наркотикам „нет!“», требующий отказаться от наркотиков только из-за того, что это наркотики). Впрочем, даже такие упрощающие мемы могут со временем мутировать в медиавирусы и заставить людей изменить своё отношение к каким-либо вопросам. Медиаактивизм и применение медиавирусов Медиаактивизм (media activism) — явление, особенно характерное для нескольких последних десятилетий, но предпосылки которого, вероятно, можно было наблюдать на протяжении всего развития средств коммуникации между людьми. Медиаактивистов можно назвать «партизанами информационной войны», ибо существующие организованные группы или отдельные индивиды ведут специальную работу по созданию медиавирусов. Среди наиболее известных медиаактивистов или, по крайней мере, людей, запустившим ряд известных медиавирусов, можно назвать д-ра Тимоти Лири, с которым Дуглас Рашкоф был знаком. Экотерроризм, практикуемый экстремальными группировками «зелёных», также имеет целью создавать медиавирусы. Существуют социологические исследования медиаактивизима среди ВИЧ-инфицированныхJames Gillett, «Media activism and Internet use by people with HIV/AIDS» // Sociology of Health & Illness, Volume 25, p. 608 — September 2003, Issue 6.. Сегодня политические деятели и другие публичные персоны — скорее всего, знакомые с меметикой и принципами распространения мемов — будучи естественными ньюсмейкерами для средств массовой информации, активно запускают вирусные мемы, и нет оснований считать, что это ими делается неосознанно. Известные медиавирусы В современности весьма часто можно наблюдать глобальные эффекты различных медиавирусов или событий, которые подходят под определение медиавируса. Медиавирусы могут послужить толчком к массовым беспорядкам, как, например, в случае с избиением чернокожего Родни Кинга белыми полицейскими в начале 1990-х, заснятого на видеоплёнку и попавшего в американские СМИ. К медиавирусам, очевидно, можно отнести и сексуальный скандал вокруг бывшего, а тогда действующего президента США Билла Клинтона и Моники Левински, использованный республиканцами и, по всей вероятности, способствовавший ослаблению позиций демократов в этой стране . Источниками медиавирусов могут выступать телепередачи и мультсериалы, например «Симпсоны»См. книгу Дугласа Рашкоффа «Медиавирус», а также «Rethinking the Viability of Popular Culture as Opp».. Медиавирусы в России Россияне также имели возможность наблюдать ряд медиавирусов, различных по масштабам последствий. В июле 2006 года поцелуй Никиты Путиным вызвал широкий общественный резонанс, так как данное событие невозможно было однозначно истолковать. Это событие сразу же нашло отражение в форумах Интернета. Комплексность данного события, скорее всего, была усилена тем фактом, что вопрос о мотивах, побудивших Владимира Путина прилюдно поцеловать ребёнка в живот, попал в перечень самых популярных вопросов президенту на интернет-конференции 6 июля 2006 года. На данный момент исследование данного медиавируса и его последствий ещё не проведено. Ещё одно медиасобытие, имеющее основания называться потенциально вирусным, — известный скандал вокруг Филиппа Киркорова, нецензурно выругавшегося в адрес журналистки . Известно, что певец сделал паузу в своих выступлениях примерно на год. Насколько эффективным оказался медиавирус — неизвестно, однако он привлёк к российской поп-звезде определённое внимание средств массовой информации. В Рунете одним из наиболее заметных медиавирусов стало появление неологизма «превед», быстро распространившегося в виде мема по информационному пространству русскоязычного Интернета, которому были посвящены ряд статей в различных СМИ. См., например, «РОТОР с преведом» и «Полный превед». Данный факт послужил вдохновением для создания интернет-ресурса, посвящённого медиаактивизму, под названием «Превед». Его создатели называют данный сайт «медиавирусной лабораторией», на его страницах авторы анализируют деятельность различных медиавирусов. Также существует сайт «Медиа активист», девиз которого «протестуй не вставая с дивана». Литература * Рашкофф Д. Медиавирус. Как поп-культура тайно воздействует на ваше сознание / Пер. с англ. Д. Борисова. — М.: Ультра.Культура, 2003. — 368 с., илл. ISBN 5-98042-012-6 Примечания См. также * Мем * Меметика Ссылки На английском языке * FAIR'S Media Activist Kit * Kirk Hallahan, «The Consequences of Mass Communication» — объёмный обзор последствий преобладания массовой коммуникации. На русском языке * Превед: медиавирусная лаборатория * Медиа активист * О классификации медиавирусов * Данила Давыдов, «Оружие контркультуры. Рецензия на книгу „Медиавирус“ Рашкоффа»